Xandra Taika
NOT ALL SECTIONS ARE FILLED OUT Xandra Taika is a 2015 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of the witch from The Crystal Ball. She is bubbly, shy, somewhat manipulative, and a little unstable. She becomes violent, angry, and sometimes random and clumsy. She is invisible to many and hated by others. She is a Roybel because she wants to be more needed and wanted in her story. Character What is she like? She is bubbly, shy, unstable, random, and sometimes violent. She is ignored by lots of people, and if they don't ignore her, they most likely hate her. Nobody cares to get to know her and she has to stay all alone because people think she belongs nowhere. She is that one girl who sits alone, gets picked last for the teams, and is pushed away from people and the world. She can get really violent at the same time though, if you get her in the write nerve she lets a side of her out that nobody wants to see. When she's in rage mode it takes time to get this side of her to vanish. But even while she's violent and invisible, there is more to her. She can be very happy and bubbly. Actually her days start out like that, smiling and dancing without a care in the world. But surely within the day, events can occur that within 4 hours she can go from bubbly mode to rage mode with the slightest slip up by anyone. Even when she is smiling, her smiles aren't so bright. They look as if it could easily fade away. Her spirit is mostly made of her other traits more than being bubbly and happy. These traits only show at the beginning of the day, before anything has ruined it. When she's happy it really shows though, it may look dull, but behind it she's actually very happy. It's more in her soul than it is in her appearance. Don't judge a book by it's cover! As far as being shy goes it's more quiet. She never talks to anyone because they don't wanna talk to her. She sits alone at lunch and doesn't talk to people. She considers herself a shut in because she hardly ever come out of her dorm. She just likes to sit alone and read a book. Sometimes she can be so quiet, she can't count how many times someone has sat on her or walked right into her because they don't notice her. She whispers mainly when she talks, sometimes if she is only a small amount of mad she will whisper yell. It's when you whisper in the tone of a yell. She has to go to a doctor every month to check her mind and see if it is functioning properly. Her mind is a little messed up and this affects her personality severely. She becomes random and says things that don't make sense. She walks into trees, walls, and even doors because she loses control of her body. She can't see very well because her focusing isn't good. She thinks glasses are geeky so she won't wear them. Over her mind is working strangely and it sucks and this gives her many different problems. When anger goes over her she can't help but put on rage mode. She got so angry once that she through a wooden chair across the room and broke it. Sometimes the best thing for her is to be left alone and left to calm down. It could possibly take hours to get her out of this state of anger. It makes her run, throw things, kick things, and do many other violent things to relieve her stress. Her magic powers are ones she finds extremely hard to control. Her powers go crazy and make if difficult to regain her power over it. She has many abilities to learn and master. She can fly, kinda. She runs into more walls when she attempts to fly. She has green glowing eyes that glow when she uses it to manipulate people. There actually originally dark purple though. As far as caring for nature goes, she only really likes dragons. Fire dragons, water dragons, air dragons, wind dragons ( that list goes on forever) are her favorite animals. She isn't fond of most animals because she finds them annoying and dirty. Animals never took a bonding towards her either, they don't exactly like her. For some reason Xandra always has very bad luck. From breaking her bones to getting surgeries, life isn't really on her side. She falls out of trees, off roofs, trips on the road in traffic, bad things just seem to occur to her and sometimes out of nowhere. She has actually broken her nose at least 7 times....in 1 year! Bad luck comes even if she has ladybugs or finds a four leaf clover. She believes in all horoscopes, fortune cookies, and palm readers. Any other things like that she puts her full trust in. Most of the time they don't work but she makes excuses to explain to people that it is one misunderstanding. She takes them seriously and sometimes if one says something bad will happen (not like that doesn't happen all the time) she will lock herself in her dorm for the entire day and skip all her classes. She is a bit of a liar also. She sneaks out, lies, especially about where she is going. Going to parties when she is supposed to be studying is something no one can stop her from doing. She is devious and has a evil mind just like a witch like her should. She's not very smart because her brain doesn't work properly and she can't understand things as well as others. She isn't very good at reading and takes extra classes to learn about it. She has troubles in most classes and gets very bad grades on most report cards. She can do Magicology okay except the test confuse her and she fails. She is looking for someone to tutor her and teach her and help her become smarter. She has a love of acting. Drama clubs are really fun to her and she likes acting because she always wanted to be someone else. She believes someday she can embrace and amaze people with her acting! She is also quite talented when it comes to it. She loves seeing what it's like to be seen and to see in someone else's eyes. Over all, she is a nice and yet violent girl who deserves a chance to get into the world. She is a rebellious girl with a wild nature. When your around her it's like a roller coaster, you never know what's coming next! She wants to be smarter than she is but is still a great girl to be friends with and would have your back no matter what (maybe)! She wants more friends to have her back and be there for her as she will for them! What does she like to do? As mentioned before Xandra LOVES acting. She is the leader of the drama club and a very good actor. The main problem she has with it is shedding real tears during sad scenes. She stars in lots of the schools plays as the main role or one of the main roles. She meets at the club every Saturday and Wednesday for rehearsal for the plays they produce. But of course you don't technically have to be in the club to act in the plays, anyone can do it! Another thing she enjoys is dragon riding. She flies dragons for fun in her free time, she finds it exciting and skillful. She has a dragon training thing and practice for learning to fly them properly. She loves flying them and it calms her nerves. What does she look like? TBA Fairy Tale - The Crystal Ball How The Story Goes A witch was afraid of her three sons. She turned the oldest into an eagle and the second into a whale, and each could take his human form for only two hours a day. Theyoungest fled before he could suffer the same and went off to seek the king's daughter, bewitched and held prisoner in the Castle of the Golden Sun. He saw two giantsquarreling over a wishing cap and they asked him to settle the dispute. He put on the cap, forgot he had it on, and wished himself to the castle. The king's daughter told him that only a crystal ball would break the enchantment. She directed him to go down the mountain and fight a wild bull beside a spring. If he killed it, a bird would spring out of it. If the bird was forced to let free an egg in its body, the crystal ball was its yolk, but the egg would light everything about it on fire if dropped on the land. He fought the bull. The bird sprung free, but his brother the eagle harried it until it dropped the egg. This landed on a fisherman's hut, setting it ablaze, but his brother the whale drowned the hut with waves. The youngest brother took the crystal ball to the enchanter, who admitted himself defeated and told him that the ball would also break the spell on his brothers. The youngest hurried to the princess, and they exchanged rings. How Does She Come Into It? She is the next witch. She wants to make herself more important to the story which the school believes the stories should not be allowed to be changed. She wants to make a larger role in it by being evil and turning good and facing her fear of her future children. Relationships Xandra's Family Xandra's father divorced her mom and started a new family. She doesn't miss him because she didn't know him very well. She changed her own last name back to her mom's name because she wouldn't want to have the same last name as such a man. Yet she does have a stepfather whom she is fond of. They have fights yes, but they share a very good relationship with each other, He understands her invisible nature and without him she wouldn't know what to do. He supports her to change her story, yet they have one big disagreement. He wanted a boy, so he tries to make her a tomboy but she much prefers the life of a girl. He won't let her paint her nails or wear make up because it's not boy like. Her mother calls her crazy and insane which very much upsets her. Her mom pressures her to be better at everything she does. She wants her daughter to be amazing and perfect compared to the others. She refers to other teenagers as The Average. If her daughter wasn't perfect then she gets upset with her and makes her be better. She doesn't like her mom being like this but she is only trying to support her daughter. Friends She doesn't have friends at the moment but Calli Latrans, is someone she very much looks up to. She hopes to befriend her. Pets? She has a pet dragon whom she calls Scaler. They bond very well and she loves her dragon. She got it when it was 4 months old because it was left on the road without care. Right now it is 3 years old and a very large animal. Those People That She Hates ( Enemies) She has no enemies at the time, and she doesn't hope to gain any. Romance??? She wishes to have love but can't find anyone special. Boys are stupid to her and don't make sense and she wishes not to date one. Outfits = __FORCETOC__ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches